


Well, yes or no?

by lame_kid_31



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Prom, Promposal, clarke plays softball, lexa runs track, octavia the idea bin, raven the genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lame_kid_31/pseuds/lame_kid_31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa forgot. She had been so busy that she forgot.<br/>How did she forget?<br/>She has been so busy that she forgot.<br/>what did she forget?<br/>Prom.<br/>OR</p>
<p>the gang helps lexa ask clarke to prom.<br/>in a BIG way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some fluff.  
> Again i apologize for any mistakes, enjoy! :)

 

Lexa waits for Clarke in front of her locker. She leans against it so that she's not in the way of the other students in the hallway. They usually come to school together but her track coach asked her to come in early for morning work outs, it's almost regionals and she plans on making it to state with a new record this year.

 

She's not surprised when she sees Clarke walk in with their group of friends. Although, she is surprised that Octavia is carrying a bundle of flowers. Before she can question her Clarke is by her side.

 

"Hey babe" Lexa's heart flutters at the pet name, "how was your morning work out?" Clarke asks leaning in to kiss her cheek.

 

She's been dating Clarke for about 9 months now and simple things like a kiss on the cheek or terms of endearment still make her feel like she has a butterfly farm in her stomach.

 

"It was good, we got through a lot of strength training. I'm going to be sore all day" Lexa replies, putting her arms around Clarke for a hug.

 

"Good morning Anya, how are you? Oh I'm good Lexa thanks for asking"

 

Lexa rolls her eyes and she feels Clarke giggle.

 

"Anya, you know Lexa doesn't see us right now. She's with Clarke." She hears Raven add on.

 

Lexa sighs and let's go of Clarke so that she can get into her locker.

 

"You know I can hear you guys," she looks her other two friends as she greets them, "hey Lincoln, hey O. Thanks for not being annoying."

 

"Did you hear that Lincoln? Lexa actually acknowledged us" O says with a smirk as Lincoln let's out a laugh.

 

"Guys, leave my girlfriend alone." Lexa puffs up her chest when she hears Clarke defending her, "She can't help it. We didn't get to make out before school this morning" Clarke finishes with a smirk.

 

"Clarke!" Lexa scolds feeling her cheeks heat up as everyone laughs.

 

"Hey its cool commander. I would be all up on Anya too if we didn't get our morning make out in" Raven winks at Lexa while Anya laughs.

 

"Lincoln and I would probably get in trouble for defiling school property if I didn't see him in the morning" Octavia adds and Lincoln flushes as she slaps his butt.

 

"You guys are a bunch of hormonal teenagers." Lexa grumbles.

 

The bell rings for first hour and she looks back at Clarke. Everyone waves as they go off toward their classes agreeing to meet up later for lunch.

 

She noticed that Clarke was oddly quiet this morning and she levels her with a questioning gaze.

 

"What's going on? Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah. I'm just worried for our game tonight. It's our last home game and we need to win to qualify for state" Clarke smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes.

 

"Clarke, you're the best damn pitcher in the entire state. Your team has your back, you know that" Lexa replies tugging her to her chest.

 

She feels Clarke nod and continues, "besides, if your pitches can't strike them out your looks sure will".

 

Clarke pushes Lexa away with a laugh as she smirks at her.

 

"I'm going to be late to first hour thanks to you. I'll see you at lunch" Clarke says as she walks backwards down the hall, turning around completely after she sees Lexa nod at her.

 

_Weird,_ Lexa thought.

 

Clarke couldn't have really been mad about her having to come early to train instead of picking her up that morning. Could she?

 

She decided that she'd ask raven after first hour, since they had AP calculus together during second hour.

 

////////

 

First hour came and went and Lexa was starting to think about what she could've missed.

 

"Commander," Raven greets as she sits down, "why do you look miserable"

 

"Did Clarke seem off to you this morning?"

 

"Missing a morning make out session really upset her huh"

 

"Raven I'm being serious. I don't know what I did," Lexa says firmly.

 

Raven levels her with a look, "honestly Lexa I'm not sure. She did seem upset this morning now that I think about it, maybe it's be-"

 

They hear someone clear their throat behind them.

 

"Are you girls quite done" Mrs. Olson asks firmly.

 

"Yes Mrs. Olson" they reply together.

 

Lexa looks at Raven, and with a shrug they face the front of the room.

 

Lexa can't focus for the rest of the day. She had received a text from Clarke an hour before lunch saying she was going to finish a project in the art room so she wouldn't be at lunch.

 

Lexa knew something was off for sure now but still couldn't figure out what.

 

"Hey guys" she sits at the lunch table with Lincoln, Anya, Raven and O. Jasper, Monty, miller and Maya show up a couple of minutes later and she gives them  a nod as they sit.

 

"What's got you upset?" Lincoln nudges Lexa.

 

"I think Clarke is upset with me but I'm not sure what I did" she replies deflated.

 

"That's weird. She did seem off this morning when she helped me ask Octavia to prom" he replies scratching his head.

 

Lexa freezes.

 

_Prom? Prom. How could she have forgotten._

 

She pushes her plate forward and slumps down onto the table. Her arms over her head as she lets out a long frustrated groan.

 

"Okay, what is going on?" Anya asks.

 

Lexa let's out an indistinguishable sentence.

 

"We have no idea what you just said" she hears Monty pipe in.

 

She lifts her head and says, "how did I forget about prom. That's why Clarke has been upset this whole morning" she looks around at her friends and they all look at her surprised.

 

"I thought you had already asked her honestly"

 

"Yeah Lexa, how did you forget? It's senior prom!"

 

Lexa drops her head to the table again with a thump. She had been so busy preparing for track season that she completely forgot about prom.

 

"What am I going to do now" she asks out loud.

 

"I could help you out" Raven suggests.

 

"Babe, I know you like explosives but you can't make Clarke go boom. Lexa wants to ask her to prom not blow her up" Anya pats Raven's head.

 

Raven scoffs, "I didn't blow you up when I asked you to prom. Although I did blow your mind later that night"

 

"Guys gross" Lincoln grimaces.

 

"Seriously, you guys aren't helping" Lexa let's out a sigh.

 

"You could ask her tonight. At her game, we're all going to be there anyways we can help out!" Octavia says excitedly with a nod.

 

"Finally, a good idea. Thank you O, you always have the best ideas"

 

"That's debatable" Raven mutters under her breath.

 

"Hey! I don't hear you giving her a better idea" Octavia shouts throwing a pea at Raven's head.

 

Lexa shakes her head and says, "guys calm down. Help me get a plan together. I need to make up for forgetting."

 

She sees Raven and Anya whisper something to each other. And then Raven leans forward to tell Octavia, and when Octavia leans over to tell Lincoln she begins to get exasperated.

 

"Guys. Secrets don't make allies." Lexa states.

 

"Well, heda" Anya begins, she can see all of them smirk, "we have a plan"

 

She's so not going to like this.

 

"Okay. Well what is it" Lexa asks straightening up and lifting her chin.

 

Raven leans towards her with her signature smirk and begins to tell her the plan.

 

_Oh man_. _This is going to be trouble._

 


	2. This is a bad idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter!  
> It's also a little on the short side but I hope you enjoy :)

Lexa has never been one for huge public displays of affection. Not that she didn't like them, she just wasn't very good at them personally. She would always feel too awkward, or out of her depths so she would leave those types of things up to Clarke.

But since she forgot to officially ask Clarke to prom, Lexa had to make it up to Clarke somehow. She'll suffer a little awkwardness to make Clarke smile.

After Raven and Octavia stopped arguing about whose idea was better, they all came to a conclusion of mashing up both ideas.

The master plan was to get Lexa and Anya onto the field before the start of the second game while the team was in the locker room. Octavia and Lincoln would be distracting security while they set up the huge box that Lexa would hide in and wait for Clarke. 

On the outside of the box it would say 'Clarke' in huge letters with an arrow saying 'lift here'. Once Clarke lifted the box Lexa would be waiting with a poster that said 'don't strike me out just yet' and a baseball shirt that had Clarke's last name and jersey number on the back and said 'I'm the pitchers favorite _itch' (thanks to raven's idea of a school appropriate pun) on the front.

All this had to be done during the small break in between games. In front of a crowd. At the teams qualifying game.

If that didn't sound like a bad idea, Lexa didn't know what to call it.

//////

The first game had been successful. Clarke was in her zone and the Arkers had backed her up throughout the whole game. They were tired but jogged off the field towards the locker room to freshen up and get ready for the second game.

"There you have it folks, game one goes to the Arkers!" Raven announces, "Second game will begin shortly". 

One of the only reasons Lexa agreed to this idea was because Raven does the game announcements and she promised that it would work. As much as Lexa doubted she would get out of this situation without getting in some sort of trouble, she decided to trust her.

And as she noticed Raven give her a thumbs up, it was time for the big plan to get started. 

Anya asked Lincoln and Octavia how they were doing over the walkie talkies Raven had provided them with and they answered with an all clear. 

Lexa was beginning to get nervous and when Anya smirked at her and stated, “Nervous”, it was more of a statement than anything.

Lexa gave a nod but took a deep breath and said, “I’m ready. Let’s go set up"

Anya gave her a reassuring pat on the back as they started to move towards the field.

They successfully got to the batter’s box with a few questioning looks from the parents on the bleachers. Lexa looked up towards Jake and Abby and smiled when she saw Jake give her two thumbs up. 

They had a minute left until the team came back out to warm up before the second game started and Lexa was under the box waiting for Anya to let it drop to completely hide her.

"Alright kid, you got this. Remember to run if you see security" Anya said with a huff of laughter.

"Thanks An" Lexa said with a grin and nod of understanding. With one last look she was completely out of view under the box.

Lexa heard Raven on the mic again announcing the return of the teams on the field. Her heart was beating a hundred miles a minute as she felt the seconds drag on. She was sure that she would go into cardiac arrest before Clarke even made it to the box.

The players started surrounding the box, calling for Clarke but it seemed to take forever before she got there. Lexa was a sweaty mess waiting for Clarke to finally lift the box.

"What's this" she heard Clarke ask.

"Not sure Griffin but your names on it," Lexa heard one of her teammates, most likely Harper, reply.

"Okay well . . . Guess we'll find out," Clarke said with annoyance, starting to lift the box.

Lexa took a deep breath getting ready to surprise her girlfriend. She was pretty sure Clarke was a little annoyed, if her voice was anything to go by, but she knew that this would make up for it a little bit.

Once the box was all the way lifted and all the balloons had escaped Lexa held up the poster and smiled. 

When Clarke was done reading the poster, she looked up at Lexa with surprise written all over her face, Lexa grinned brightly and said, "Will you go to prom with me Clarke?"

The team and crowd behind them was going crazy and Clarke looked so shocked that Lexa was afraid she would be tackled and booted out of the field before she got an answer.

"Say yes" someone in the crowd, sounding a little too much like Jake Griffin, exclaimed.

Lexa laughed, "Did you hear that Clarke" she asks with a huff, "they want to you to say yes and I'm about this close to getting booted off the field, so what's it gonna be" she says holding her thumb and pointer finger close together while grinning.

Clarke starts laughing before she throws her arms around Lexa's neck, "yes! It took you long enough to remember you doof" she shouts.

Lexa drops the poster so that she can wrap both arms around Clarke and spins them around a little bit. She can hear the audience going even crazier and she sets Clarke down and pushes her back a little so that she can look at her face and smile.

"You know I love you but security is right behind you and I need to make a run for it right now" she starts backing up after a quick peck on the lips, “I’ll meet you after the game" Lexa exclaims and then turns around completely to jump the fence and run out of the field with one last wave thrown towards Clarke.

She can see Clarke laugh and throw a kiss in her direction before she's out of sight.

"Well there you have it folks. Young love at its finest." Raven says with a content sigh, "but now back to the game. Arkers in the lead with game one in the bag! Let's get this second game going" she shouts, gaining the crowds attention again.

Clarke pulls her face mask down to try to hide her smile, she's sure that her blush is visible through her eye black. She looks back at her team and shouts at them to get into their positions. With a deep breath to recompose herself, she looks at the umpire and nods.

As the new batter makes it to the batter’s box, she stares her down and smirks.

She can’t wait for her team to win this second game so that she can go give her girlfriend a proper answer.

Lexa is so getting laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it what you thought it would be?  
> Like it? Hate it? Questions? Concerns? Let me know in the comments!  
> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Like it hate it?  
> Cliffhanger? Yikes!  
> Comment what you think, let me know what i can fix!  
> see ya in a couple of days :)


End file.
